


Love.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Impala Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight





	Love.

Steam fogged the mirror as Dean stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Taking care not to brush to hard against the multiple wounds from the latest hunt. Werewolf.   
"Fucking things" he whispered to himself as he examined his injured body while pulling on a pair of boxer briefs. He opened the bathroom door and went looked around the sketchy motel room. Sam was sitting on his laptop looking for another case. Kid couldn't sit still, especially since the incident with the last girl he was with, Jenna. She was a pretty girl, redhead, blue eyes, rockin' body... but she turned out to be a siren and turned him against Dean. Thankfully, Dean knew what to do when he finally figured out what was going on. He sliced Sam's leg and stabbed the siren.   
"You gunna sleep, Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat on his own bed.  
"Mmhmm." Sam grumbled as he typed furiously on his computer.  
"Type any faster and your fingers are going to fall off"  
"Mmhmm."  
"Whatever" Dean rolled over and tried to sleep, but failed. He laid there, thinking of anything he could to try and sleep. Nothing helped. Eventually Sam even shuffled over to his own bed and passed out, still fulled clothed. With a deep sigh, Dean got up and went to the fridge for a beer, but ended up grabbing the half full bottle of whiskey on the counter instead. He drank straight from the bottle. He'd never admit it, but he worried about his brother. More than Sam could ever know. Drinking seemed the best way to calm those worries and sleep.   
He walked over to the reclining chair and flipped the bottom out to relax while taking another sip from the bottle of whiskey. Dean continued to drink until the bottle was gone.   
"Damn" He said to himself. "Not even buzzed!" He tried to stand up but stumbled. "Maybe I am."  
Dean stumbled to the bed and flopped down.   
"Dean! What the hell!?" Sam yelled. Dean had fallen on the wrong bed.  
"Mmm. Shh. Sleepy time."  
"You're drunk"  
"Yeah-huh" Dean mumbled.  
Sam was so exhausted, that he fell asleep with his brother next to him.   
During the night, Sam awoke with Dean clinging to him like Velcro.   
"Dean, move." Sam said, half asleep. "It's too hot." He pushed at Dean, but it seemed to make it worse, as Dean shifted but grabbed around his waist and pulled him closer.  
"Damn it Dean!" Sam was getting irritated, but was still too tired to do much. He ended up falling asleep again.  
Morning soon came and the sun rose, shining in the window of the motel room. Sam woke up and stretched. He was laying on his back with Dean laying his head on Sam's broad chest. But Sam noticed very quickly that his brother's hand was down his pants. Holding a very sensitive part of him. He froze. If he woke Dean, the wrong idea might pop into his head and he's knock Sam's lights out, but if he stayed there, the same might happen. What made matters worse, was that Sam had morning wood.   
He lightly pushed Dean aside, but Dean wouldn't move. His hand tightened around Sam's member. Sam gasped, more from fright than pleasure. But as wrong as it seemed, it felt good. He tried to push Dean away again, he tugged once more, but soon let go and rolled over on his side, mumbling something about a midget with a shotgun. He shook his head, got up and went to take a shower. He was soaked with sweat from being suffocated all night. He didn't want to complain though. He knew that Dean had some demons that needed to be taken care of. Not just physically, but mentally too.   
Sam started the shower and undressed himself. He ran his hand through his shaggy hair before stepping into the steaming hot water. As he washed his body, he realized that his hard-on hadn't gone down.   
He sighed and tried to make it go away. He pinched his arm, nothing. He thought of random hunts he's gone in with his brother. But that didn't help either. In fact, it made it worse.   
"What the hell? This needs to stop" He said quietly to himself.  
He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the shower, and not think about anything, but that still didn't help. He let the water run over his body as he ran his hand over his stomach. His body was hard and fit, just how he liked to keep it. His hand went a bit lower, to his hip bones and lower. Tiny hairs prickled his hands. He'd recently trimmed his area, but it was growing back. Sam didn't care. He didn't think he'd be with another woman for a while. He continued to run his hands around his lower stomach, hipbones and sensitive areas until he eventually wrapped his hand around his dick. A small gasp escaped his mouth. It'd been a long time since he actually touched himself. He could usually control himself but today he had a harder time than usual.   
Sam began to stroke himself slowly. Letting the sensations course through his entire body. As he stroked his other hand ran through his wet hair, tugging slightly. He growled and began to   
stoke a bit faster and faster, until he had a quick pumping rhythm. His hips started to thrust with the rhythm until he came with a loud moan. "Fuck... Dean..."  
Sam rinsed himself off, finished his shower and stepped out to dry himself off. He pulled on his   
pants and a t-shirt and exited the bathroom, face still flushed red. Dean was still sleeping on Sam's bed, snoring loudly. Sam threw a shoe at him and turned to the kitchen to make coffee. Dean woke with a snort. Sam laughed to himself while padding around the kitchen.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, nothing. Just get up, we've got work to do.  
"Work?"  
"Yeah, we need a new case."  
"Ugghhh" Dean got up out of bed and went to sit at the small table. Sam glanced over and saw Dean's hard body. His back muscles moving ever so while he walked. His butt, firm and perky in those boxer briefs. Sam felt his dick twitch and he blushed. Turning around quickly, he made two cups of coffee and brought them over to the table, sitting down across from Dean.   
Sam opened his laptop and began to search for strange deaths and people who've gone missing.   
Dean sat at the table, running his hand through his hair. He drank slowly from his cup before placing it back on the table and sitting back in his chair. Sam looked up and watched his brother over the screen of his laptop. His heart beat faster as he watched Dean relax in his chair. His muscles flexing and relaxing as he stretched out. A small sound escaped Sam's mouth and he tried to cover it with a cough. Dean looked at him, one eyebrow raised.  
"What?" Sam asked with a snarky tone.  
"Nothing, grumpy"  
Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his computer. He found a case an hour outside of the town   
they were staying in.   
"Found one. 3 bodied found over a period of 2 weeks with their throats ripped out."  
"You thinkin' vamp?" Dean asked, sitting up straight in his chair.  
"Sounds like it. Wanna check it out?"  
"Is that a real question?" Dean winked and got up to get dressed.   
Sam sat back in his chair, a bit confused at the wink. He didn't know what that was about, but it made his heart jump a bit. 'I'm reading too much into it', Sam thought to himself as he pulled his shoes over his feet.   
As Dean drove down the backroads of Upstate New York with Led Zepplin quietly playing through   
the speakers, Sam sat in the passenger's seat in silence. His mind drifted in and out of consciousness while he listen to Dean softly sing along to the tape. Sam shifted in his seat and let his head rest on the window as they rolled along. Dean looked over and when their eyes met, Sam felt butterflies in his stomach. Dean smiled and turned his gaze back to the road. Sam half smiled and shifted again to allow himself to turn away and look out the window at the passing fields. He felt sweat beads begin to form on his brow. Sam wiped his sleeve over his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt suffocated all of a sudden, so he rolled down the window to the Impala to let some air in. Sam didn't want to be in the car any more. The feelings that he was having for Dean were getting stronger, and he didn't want him to find out. It was starting to get harder and harder to hide them.  
When they arrived in Buffalo, NY, it began to rain and rain hard. They got out of the Impala and, in their Fed suits, they jogged inside the police station to ask about the latest victim. They spoke with the Sheriff for about 20 minutes before a call came in about another victim. The boys drove behind the sheriff on the way to the scene of the crime.  
It was still raining when they got to the scene. Sam glanced over to Dean as he inspected the shredded throat of the young woman on the ground. He watched as Dean ran his fingers through his hair,   
unintentionally spiking it up a bit. Sam surprised himself when he moaned and tried to compose himself, but failed. He caught himself staring at his big brother while he talked to the local cops a bit more and was finally relieved when Dean walked over and got into the Impala, turning the engine over with a loud roar. Sam ran to the car and jumped in, still in a daze.   
"So, what do you think Dean?" Sam asked, trying to keep his voice normal as Dean pulled onto the road.  
"Definitely a vamp. Sonsabitches tore her to shreds. Along with 3 others. I say we grab a motel, and try to find the nest. Then tomorrow we can kill 'em all. Huh?"  
"Works for me."  
"You all right, Sammy? You seem, not you."  
"I 'seem not me'?" Sam questioned with a laugh. "I'm fine, Dean. Just tired. Didn't sleep well."  
"Oh. Why?"   
"It was just really warm in the motel room last night. Had a hard time sleeping."  
"Oh. I didn't think so." Dean said, shrugging.  
Sam realized that Dean didn't remember him drunkenly last night. He felt his face get hot and turned away so that his brother didn't see him flush, but he failed.  
"You sure you're ok?" Dean asked, concerned for his little brother.  
"Yes, Dean. I'm fine." Sam snapped.   
Dean said no more. He turned up the music and continued to drive down the highway.  
When the boys pulled into the motel, the rain had finally lightened up. Dean pulled up to the office to check in, slamming the door behind him. Sam sat in silence. Dean soon returned to the car with   
the key and drove over to their door.   
"Dean"  
"Yeah?"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm tired and i didn't mean to take it out on you."  
"Shit happens" Dean said with a bit of an attitude. He opened the door, got out and pushed it shut. Sam sat in silence again before following his brother into the motel room.   
Once inside, Sam shut the door behind him and sat down to take off his sopping wet shoes. He looked up as he pulled off his dripping socks to see a shirtless Dean walking around the room. He could feel his dick twitch. His breath was heavy.   
"No" Sam whispered to himself. He tried to deny the urges he had for his brother.  
"What?" Dean asked, turning around quickly.   
Sam shook his head. "I didn't say anything"   
Dean turned back around and walked to the kitchen.   
"Shit. No beer."  
"I'll go. Just let me change." Sam said without hesitation. He needed to get out and be alone for a while. Needed to clear his head and try to make the feelings stop.  
"Well, i need to grab a few things, so I'll go too."  
"Then i'll just stay here. We don't both need to go out for beer. I'll do some research on this nest. You go"  
"Mm-kay." Dean undressed completely and pulled on dry boxer briefs. Sam did his best not to look over but found his eyes wandering. His brother had his back to him as he stretched. Sam bit his lip   
and stifled a moan. With a cough, he stood up, grabbed his dufflebag and went into the bathroom to change. When Sam emerged from the bathroom only wearing sweat pants, Dean had already left for the store.   
"Thank God." He said to himself as he laid on his bed. Sam stared up at the ceiling for a moment   
before letting his hands explore. One had worked it's way up to his still damp hair, the other had started rubbing his hip bones and thigh.   
"No. This has to stop." Sam said to himself. "He's my fucking brother."   
Sam knew it was wrong, and knew that if Dean ever found out that he had such un-brotherly feelings towards him, Dean would probably knock his light out. But he couldn't help it. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sam was in love with his brother.  
He sighed. "Fuck it"  
Sam pulled his pants down a bit, letting his dick pop out. His large hand wrapped around his member and instantly began to stroke up and down. Slowly. He let himself enjoy every moment.   
Every sensation. His skin flushed red hot as he let his free hand explore his own body. His mind raced. The thought of Dean returning to see Sam sprawled out on his bed, jerking off actually made Sam's hips buck into his hand. He moaned and started to pump a faster and slightly harder, his hips continuing to buck up as he went along. He pumped harder and faster until he finally came on his belly. "Oh, Dean..."  
Out of breath, Sam let himself relax for a bit, but soon heard keys jingling outside. He jumped up and went into the bathroom to clean himself up.  
"Sammy!" Dean hollered.  
"Yeah?"  
"We gotta go. Another victim. Get with it!"  
Sam quickly wiped himself off and as his dufflebag was still in the bathroom, he threw on a pair of jeans and a flannel and walked out to see Dean waiting by the door.   
"Let's go, bitch."  
Sam rolled his eyes and followed.  
The brothers got into the Impala and Dean spun the tires as they exited the lot.   
"So where was this one?" Sam asked.  
"About 20 minutes away"  
Night had fallen, and they drove for what seemed like forever.  
"Are you sure it's this far out, Dean?"  
"Yup"  
"We've been driving for more than 20 minutes"  
With that, Dean pulled off onto a dirt road in a wooded area and drove for another minute or so before stopping the car and turning it off.  
"Dean, I don't see anything."  
Dean was silent. Hands on the steering wheel.  
"Dean?"  
The darkness in the car made it almost impossible to see Dean turn and face Sam, but Sam could   
feel the seat shift.  
"Sammy" Dean whispered.  
"Dean, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, Sammy. I'm fine. In fact, I'm great."  
"Then what's going on? I thought you said there was another vic."  
"I lied."  
Sam scoffed. "Then what the hell are we doing?"  
Dean took a deep breath and leaned closer to his little brother.  
"Sam, I know. I know you're not 'fine'."  
Sam's heart started to slam in his chest so hard he thought his rib cage was going to shatter.  
"What do you mean?" His voice was shaky.  
"I know that you have ... feelings ... urges."  
"What the hell are you talking about, Dean?" He tried to sound angry, but failed miserably.  
"Sammy" Dean touched his cheek. "Don't play. I saw you just a bit ago, through the window at the motel. I heard you in the shower last night. You don't hide it very well."  
"Shit. Dean. I - but- " Sam waited for a punch, but was surprised when Dean brought his hand from Sam's cheek to the back of his neck and pulled him closer until their lips were close to touching.  
"Dean..." Sam whispered.  
"Shh. It's ok little brother. I'll take care of you."  
A low growl came from Sam's throat. He brought his hands to Dean's neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. Dean wanted to top, and tried to keep control and lay Sam down on the seat, but Sam wasn't having that. He had a feeling Sam was a top, but he wasn't expecting this. Not that he was going to complain.  
Sam pulled Dean away from the kiss by his hair and started to kiss his neck, nipping, and finally biting down hard. Dean cried out and pulled at Sam's hair, bringing him back into another kiss. This time he opened his mouth to his brother and let their tongues meet. Sam growled again. He pulled Dean up and shifted them into the back of the Impala. Sam shed his jacket and flannel and pulled Dean's jacket and shirt off roughly, throwing them on the front seat.  
Dean was laying on his back with Sam on top of him kissing down his stomach.   
"Sammy." Dean said, his voice breathy. "I've wanted this ... more than you can imagine. Oh!"  
Sam bit down on his hip bone.  
"Me too, Dean." Sam growled.  
Sam unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pulled them down with his boxers, struggling a bit, but succeeding with a sigh. He brought Dean's legs around his hips. Their lips met once again as Sam's hand found Dean's already hard dick. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth as his hand started moving up and down.   
"Sammy. God. I need this. Need you."  
"Mmm"  
Sam's hand left Dean's throbbing dick. Dean made a small sound, almost like a wimper. Sam put a finger into his brother's mouth.  
"Suck on it, Dean. Show me you really want this."  
Dean sucked on Sam's finger with great enthusiasm and when Sam pulled it out, he moaned loudly. Sam let his hands explore again, this time finding Dean's hole. He teased around it with his wet finger and slowly pushed inside.  
Dean cried out. "Sammy!"  
"Oh, Dean. I love you."  
"I love you too, Sammy."  
Sam kissed his brother hard as his finger slowly worked his tiny hole. With his free hand, Sam unbuttoned his jeans and started to pull them down. Struggling from lack of room, he had to stop fingering Dean and use both hands to pull his pants and boxers down. Once free, Sam spit on his fingers and brought them back to Dean's ass. Pushing two in this time, going a bit faster. Dean moaned loudly and grabbed at Sam's back, nails digging into his skin. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and put it on his own dick. Dean gasped at the size, knowing it was going to hurt his virgin hole. Sam introduced a third finger for a moment before pulling them all out. He spit on his hand and rubbed the tip of his dick, getting it wet. He pushed it against Dean's ass, slowly working his way inside. He pulled out a bit and worked his way back in deeper. Once he was buried all the way inside he started to pump his hips and leaned over Dean's legs to kiss him hard.   
Sam sat back up, leaning on his ankles, fucking his big brother nice and slow.  
"S-sammy. Faster, Sammy"  
Sam picked up the pace and Dean moaned loudly.  
"Fuck! Sammy, faster. Harder."  
Sam growled and started to fuck Dean hard and fast, holding his legs apart using them as leverage. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the Impala as Sam thrust himself into Dean.  
"Dean... I'm gunna..."  
"Me too"  
Dean groaned and emptied himself on his belly as Sam came inside him.   
Out of breath, Sam slowly pulled himself out of Dean and sat back against the door. Dean reached around the floor of the Impala in search of a napkin. He found a few, threw some at Sam and cleaned himself up. Sam did the same before opening the door so that he could stand up.   
Sam stepped outside of the car and shut the door. He went to the front door and opened it to get his jeans. He tossed Dean's back to him and put his own on. When Dean got out, he could see Sam standing against the car. After putting on his jeans, he went around and hugged Sam from behind.   
"I really do love you, bitch"  
"I love you, too, jerk"


End file.
